


slightly smart, mostly stupid

by cygnus (ofalltheswans)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, it’s two am pls forgive this crack, vine prompt for lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofalltheswans/pseuds/cygnus
Summary: “i just think you should know, i’m lesbian.” jinsol turns to look at jungeun with mild confusion. “i thought you were korean?”
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	slightly smart, mostly stupid

jungeun’s heart hammers in her chest, thrumming in some uncoordinated rhythm that’s definitely above the designated highway speed limit.

she swallows the lump in her throat and wipes off the dry crumbs on her lips with a napkin, placing the half eaten turkey sandwich aside. it’s now or never.

“hey, jinsol.”

“hm?” the girl adjacent to her hums inquisitively. she’s much too focused on assembling her newest gundam set (custom!) to spare jungeun a glance, skillfully locking the white and blue chunks together all while licking away at the milk ring over her lips.

jungeun’s fingers fidget together, nervously.

“i just think you should know...i’m lesbian.”

honestly, she doesn’t know what she’s expecting. maybe utter shock, or a disgusted shove, possibly comfort but certainly not —

“i thought you were korean?”

jinsol laughs, half confused and half disbelieving.

she gapes at the seemingly indifferent girl, aggressively rubbing her ears to make sure she wasn’t hearing things. her previous nervousness washed away with annoyance, because there’s just no way someone could be that deaf.

“you fucking idiot, i said lesbian, not _lebanese_.”

jinsol rolls her eyes dramatically, gently tapping jungeun’s knee with her instruction manual in a tut-tut manner. “aren’t they the same thing? you’re just saying them in different accents, i can tell!”

“wh— jindori, that’s not how it works—”

“jeez! stop trying to trick me!” she huffs, furiously returning back to her interrupted gundam sesh.

_oh my god. i’m actually in love with a dumbass._

she inhales sharply through her nostrils, brows scrunched adorably as she grips jinsol by the shoulders and forces her to look at her.

“i. like. girls.”

the realization finally dawns on jinsol's face in the form of a comically round "o" shaped mouth.

to jungeun’s relief, she doesn’t seem intuitively appalled or outraged, instead just kinda woozy, and oddly daydream-ish.

in fact, as jinsol starts wobbling unsteadily, she looks like she’s about to pass out from the overdosage of information.

she frantically shakes jinsol’s shoulders. she’s all for romantic, coming-out scenarios but fainting doesn’t seem to be included in any of them.

“uh. jinsol? jindori? sol?”

the girl blinks once, twice, thrice, like she’s completely out of it. a good few seconds pass with jungeun’s breath held before jinsol finally snaps out of her trance.

"girls! girls. mmh. i like them too. girls are pretty. yes."

now it's jungeun's turn to look at jinsol in bewilderment, utterly baffled by her crush’s tumbling rant. she knows jinsol’s a bit wacky but this is a bit much, even for her.

"um...?"

"you're pretty too. did you know that? heh. i'm pretty. we're pretty. we should kiss. good idea. wait—"

jinsol’s forgot all about her gundam set, instead rocking back and forth in place like some malfunctioned animatronic; jungeun vigorously rattles her again, but jinsol doesn’t react.

she does freeze up, however, when jungeun leans in to press a long, chaste smooch on jinsol’s ketchup stained lips. her eyes flutter shut, and there’s a sound like a hiccup that bubbles from the base of her throat, low and unrestrained.

their lips move together in an unexperienced, sloppy chaos of tongue and teeth and spit but jinsol enjoys it, her scarlet cheeks burning up in tiny flames as she feels jungeun smile into the kiss, before they both break away into a girlish fit of giggles.

jungeun looks at her with shining eyes, as if expecting an explanation.

and jinsol, all toothy smiles, says, “i think i’m kore— i mean, lesbian too.”

**Author's Note:**

> needing fluffy lipsoul so bad rn :]  
> sorry if this sucks ass it’s two am and i’m sleepy  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/ofalltheswans) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ofalltheswans)


End file.
